Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky: Epilogue
by RC2012
Summary: Piplup and Chimchar receive a big surprise when their friend Grovyle returns to the past. Warning: Spoilers for PMD Time, Darkness, and Sky. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. The characters and story portrayed are used solely for entertainment and creative expression. The aforementioned are not used for profit in any way.


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky: Epilogue- A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic

Chapter 1-Grovyle's Return

Grovyle sat on one of the branches of a tree. His right leg was up on the branch with his right arm resting on it. His left foot swung back and forth. His left hand was behind his head, being used as a pillow. He stared at the beautiful blue sky.

Yes Grovyle still existed. So did the other Pokémon in the future, along with Celebi and Dusknoir.

Grovyle and his friends had fought and defeated Primal Dialga. Then history was changed (thanks to Piplup and Chimchar defeating Primal Dialga back in the past and placing the time gears in Temporal Tower).

The planet was no longer paralyzed. Time moved once again.

But Grovyle and everyone else existed, apparently because of a higher being whom had saved them from disappearing. This Dialga explained to Grovyle and his friends, after he had returned from being Primal Dialga.

So Grovyle stared at the sky, enjoying how beautiful it was.

"Hey Grovyle."

Grovyle turned his head to see Celebi, floating up next to him in the air. He smiled.

"Hey to you too, Celebi."

"Whatca doin?"

"Just looking at the sky."

"Oh."

Then a concerned look appeared on Grovyle's face after he looked back at the sky.

Celebi saw this.

"What's wrong?"

Grovyle said nothing.

"Is it about those two whom you went back to the past with, Piplup and Chimchar?"

Grovyle looked at her, surprised.

It was indeed what he was thinking about.

"Yes, it's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"I…I would like to see them again. And…let them know that I am alright."

Grovyle turned to Celebi.

"Celebi, I was wondering if…"

Celebi smiled. "I would be glad to have us go to the past so you could see your friends again."

Grovyle smiled back. "Thank you Celebi. It means a lot to me."

"Hello, you two."

Both Grovyle and Celebi looked down and saw Dusknoir at the bottom of the tree, looking up at them.

"Dusknoir, great to see you again my friend."Grovyle said with a smile.

Dusknoir was indeed a friend to Grovyle and Celebi now. He had changed after he and Grovyle had returned to the future together.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you two talking about?"

Grovyle jumped down from branch to branch until he got down to the ground. Celebi floated down.

"We were talking about going to the past. Would you like to come along?" Grovyle asked

Dusknoir was silent as he thought about it.

"Yes. I would like to. There's something I'd like to do there. I'd like to see Team PokePals and, reconcile with them."

Grovyle smiled and nodded at his friend. Then he turned to Celebi.

"Shall we go?"

Celebi smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

It was raining when Piplup and Chimchar had arrived to the Hidden Land. They arrived on Lapras' back.

It was painful to come back here, and be reminded that their dear friend Grovyle was gone, but they had to come back.

There was something that needed to be done.

Piplup and Chimchar walked through the forest on their way to the temple with the Rainbow Stoneship.

Piplup carried something in a burlap sack.

On the way to the temple, Chimchar found a few smooth rocks on the ground.

Finally they made it to the temple and stopped a few feet away from it.

Chimchar was the first to step forward and place two of the smooth rocks down on the ground. He then placed the third rock on top of the other two.

He stepped back and it was Piplup's turn to step forward.

The penguin Pokémon undid the string on the bag and took something out.

It was a wooden craving of Grovyle.

It took a week of learning how to whittle wood and dozens of tries to carve it just right, but in the end, Piplup had succeeded in making a wooden craving of his friend Grovyle. He placed it down on top of the third rock and stepped back to be beside Chimchar.

Both Piplup and Chimchar had tears in their eyes.

It had been six months since Grovyle had sacrificed himself by sending him and Dusknoir back to the future, so Piplup and Chimchar could get the time gears to Temporal Tower.

They had only known Grovyle for a short time (Piplup had known him back in the future, but ended up with amnesia), but the two felt like that they had known him for years.

Piplup and Chimchar got down on their knees and prayed for him.

"Grovyle, you sacrificed yourself so we could get the time gears to Temporal Tower and stop the planet from becoming paralyzed. If not for you, we probably would've been stopped by Dusknoir. For that, we are forever grateful. You were a brave, gentle, and kind Pokémon. Chimchar and I were very lucky to have known you…and have you as a friend."

Piplup sobbed but then pulled himself together.

"We'll never forget you Grovyle, our dear friend."

Piplup and Chimchar stood up and looked down sadly at the memorial they had made for their friend.

"C'mon Piplup, let's get going. We'll come back here again in a month or two, kay? And, let's keep the memory of Grovyle alive in our hearts."

Piplup sniffled and nodded.

"Right."

Piplup and Chimchar turned around and started to walk away. But then they stopped.

A bright and blue light was shining from behind them. The light's sudden appearance caused the memorial to fall apart and onto the ground.

Slowly both Piplup and Chimchar turned around.

It was a portal, but the two wondered from where? Who or what was going to come out of it?

They saw three figures coming out of it.

Piplup and Chimchar tried to block the light out of their eyes and see who or what was coming out.

The figures stopped in their tracks when they had stepped out of the portal.

Then the portal closed and the light went out.

Piplup and Chimchar saw the figures who had just arrived, and they stared at the one in the middle with disbelief.

It was Grovyle.

The rain began to fall down faster.

Grovyle stood there looking at Piplup and Chimchar, a small sad look on his face.

What could he possibly say to them after being away for all this time?

Hi guys, it's me , Grovyle. I still exist because some higher being decided to spare my live for some reason and now I'm back?

After a moment, Grovyle began to speak.

"Piplup…Chimchar?"

He took a small step forward and that was when Piplup and Chimchar ran fast towards him.

Grovyle was caught off guard.

It happened so fast. One minute he was standing up, the next he was lying on his back on the ground.

It felt like the two Pokémon had tackled him down to the ground.

Grovyle looked down at Piplup and Chimchar, who had their arms around their friend in a hug.

Grovyle smiled, tears in his eyes.

"I'm very happy to see you two again, especially you, Piplup." He said hugging them both back.

Celebi smiled.

Piplup, Chimchar, and Grovyle laid on the ground, happy to have been reunited.

To Be Continued…

**I actually came up with the idea for this story four years ago after I had played Explorers of Sky, but never got around to doing it. Mainly because I didn't have the urge to write fanfiction back then, like I do now. What do you think? Read and review!**

**~RC**


End file.
